


Time of Need

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Natural Disasters, Pining, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britain faces difficult and dangerous times. Merlin waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Need

The howling winds had finally calmed, and Merlin risked going outside, intending to join the relief efforts. His magic had protected his little cottage and the village nearby against the worst of the storm, and they stood unharmed. But looking out across the countryside Merlin otherwise saw nothing but ruin and destruction, as if a giant had trampled the whole land in uncontrollable rage. 

This was not the first time in recent years that strong winds and storm flooding had caused havoc, but never before had it been quite this bad. He was horrified. Even with the strength of all his magic, honed over a thousand long years, he felt helpless. He could not counter such forces.

People had started to speak in earnest of the end of times because of the climate changes and the devastation that seemed to follow the increasingly warmer and wetter weather. He worried now that they might be right.

As he navigated the country-lane-turned-mire towards town, he had to stop for a moment to look towards the Tor. He couldn't help himself. Fear laced with yearning made his heart race. The world-wide chaos and despair as the earth seemed to be at war with itself surely had to herald Albion's greatest time of need yet? 

But the dark Tor looked as solid and unshaken as always, rising like an admonishing finger high above the lake's choppy waves and the flooded landscape. Nothing indicated that the Once and Future King was about to return. 

Merlin sighed, and hurried on. Truly, he was happy. Clearly there was still time for humankind to avoid ultimate destruction. And yet, buried beneath his relief were longing and impatience and the question he had been asking himself over and again during these terrible, ever escalating disasters: 'If not now, _when_?'


End file.
